paperpediafandomcom_it-20200215-history
Discussioni utente:Gnokko
Benvenuto Ciao Gnokko, benvenuto su ! Grazie per la tua modifica sulla pagina Utente:Gnokko. Lascia un messaggio sulla pagina delle mie discussioni, se posso esserti utile per qualunque problema! Per ora esistono poche, ma basilari, linee guida: * Prima di iniziare la creazione di una nuova voce, accertati che non sia già stata scritta. Se fosse già presente, allora modificala aggiungendo le tue conoscenze. * Se hai problemi per la creazione delle voci o non conosci la sintassi wiki, consulta la guida essenziale. * Per qualsiasi problema o curiosità, consulta il Portale e l'Albero Genealogico, dove troverai molti link a pagine davvero interessanti. * L'obiettivo è quello di approfondire le voci esistenti e allo stesso tempo creare quelle mancanti. Ricordati, quando crei un articolo corto, di aggiungere all'inizio il template abbozzo, scrivendo così: Per qualsiasi dubbio non esitare a contattarmi. :-) Grazie ancora per la modifica alla voce e buona permanenza su PaperPedia!!! Ciao, -- Arare (Discussione) 20:41, mar 10, 2013 Ciao benvenuto definitivamente in comunità. Mi ero domandato dove fossi finito, ma visto che in questi giorni si sono registrati anche Lungotenente e JuveLev99, avevo supposto che fossi uno di loro due. E invece eccoti qua. Davvero benvenuto!!! (Quello di prima era solo un messaggio automatico che viene inviato alla prima modifica di un utente, quindi diciamo che non ero proprio io e questo è il vero benvenuto che ti do). In wiki tutto ha posto, sono appena tornato da una vacanza di tre giorni un po' distruttiva e adesso mi ficcherò subito a letto perché sono distrutto. Spero di vedere presto crescere le tue modifiche personali. Per qualsiasi problema non esitare a chiedere a me o agli altri amministratori di Paperpedia. Un'ultima cosa firmati quando lasci un messaggio nella bacheca di qualcuno così è più semplice tornare sulla tua pagine utente e non devi ogni volta scrivere il tuo nome con collegamento, ma fa tutto in automatico. Ciao --Arare (discussioni) 21:29, mar 10, 2013 (UTC) Un'altra questione. Per la registrazione alla fine hai avuto problemi?Arare (discussioni) 10:42, mar 11, 2013 (UTC) Ciao! Già ieri sera volevo scriverti poi mi sono dimenticato. Mi chiamo Carlo, molto piacere! :-) Grazie per i complimenti, sono sicuro che ti troverai bene qui, c'è tanta gente simpatica! Buona giornata :-) Paolino Paperino quack! 15:31, mar 11, 2013 (UTC) Allora, il mio nome vero è Carlo, cognome Di Addario =) Tuttavia, siccome il nome Carlo c' era già, ho dovuto trovarmi un altri Nickname. Siccome mentre ero su google ho trovato un immagine di Keroro con in mano un cannochiale (presente anche sul mio profilo) mi è venuta in mente l' idea di chiamarmi lungotenente =) Tutto chiaro? Ciao! Lungotenente (discussioni) 20:19, mar 11, 2013 (UTC) Eh..Gnokko che BEL nome! Ciao,sono Sofia,la signorita appassionata di Paperi che odia con tutto il cuore Topolino!Bravo che ti sei registrato,questa è una wiki favolosa per noi ossessivi compulsivi(parlo di me,sia chiaro)nei riguardi del signor Disney!Qui mi riconosci come Doretta Doremì,perchè il Don è da venerare(che c'entra,non lo saprai mai..)colui che ha scritto le storie più fantastiche(secondo me..)riguardanti Paperon De'Paperoni & company! Doretta Doremì (discussioni) Ciao le categorie sono delle "etichette" che servono a classificare le pagine e a rendere ordinata la wiki. Prendi per esempio la pagina di Oswald il coniglio fortunato, in fondo puoi vedere che è un Abbozzo, appartiene all'Universo dei topi etc... Se non hai capito dimmelo che cerco di essere più preciso --Arare (discussioni) 22:41, mar 11, 2013 (UTC) Sì esatto si autosospeso la settimana scorsa. Quindi non so quando ti risponderà. Arare (discussioni) 16:36, mar 12, 2013 (UTC) Ciao, benvenuto e grazie per il messaggio! suppongo che anche tu sia un appassionato di Disney (soprattutto dei paperi, per quanto mi riguarda) e che diventerai assiduo di Paperpedia, come avrai visto ci sono tanti argomenti interessanti e ogni nuovo arrivo è prezioso! Mondopapero (discussioni) 14:07, mar 13, 2013 (UTC) eh!eh!chiamami come ti pare :_) Sofia,Sofi,Doretta... L'odio che provo per Topolino è semplicemente spiegato dalla sua assiudua bravura...Sarà che sono imbranata quanto Paperino >_< Doretta Doremì (discussioni) Ciao! Molto semplicemente serve per scrivere notizie/riflessioni/ricerche personali e quant'altro. E' come se fosse l'articolo di un blog. Ognuno è liberissimo di scrivere! :-) Paolino Paperino quack! 20:19, mar 13, 2013 (UTC) Cia Gnokko, benvenuto anche da me! Purtroppo come vedi non leggo tutto in tempo anzi ormai nella wiki più che amministrare mi limito al controllare il forul e rispondere ai messaggi quando posso. Ho molto da studiare e poco tempo da dedicare alla wiki purtroppo! Come d'altronde anche il founder Paolino. Ma comunque piacere di averti conosciuto e buon lavoro nella wiki! Boo96 Ah-hyuck! (PP) 21:35, mar 13, 2013 (UTC) Quale donna non sarebbe affascinata da un miliardario,con un passato da argonauta,che ha lasciato la sua famiglia all'età di 13 anni(se non ricordo male..)per cercar fortuna in un altro paese e che poi s'è fatto tutto da solo il suo impero economico? Gelosa di Brigitta,mica tanto...Non è che Paperone ci tenga a lei dal lato sentimentale..Come già detto,e ridetto,lui ama ancora la sua Doretta...almeno,così in America...Qui in Italia c'è Brigitta a colmare il vuoto... Concludendo...adoro De'Paperoni,ma se fossi Brigitta lascerei perdere...eh,eh! Doretta Doremì (discussioni) Già,"fratello"...lo credo anche io :D Doretta Doremì (discussioni) Ciao, Gnokko! Bel nome, eh, eh! Sembri un tipo iromico, quindi ci compenseremo a vicenda. Be', benvenuto! PRISCILLA DUCKLAIR 11:40, mar 16, 2013 (UTC) *Adesso ti vien da ridere...ho fatto i disegni di Doretta e.....non ci crederai ma mentre stavo passando la china si è rotto il pennino...mi vien da piangere...ho premuto troppo?ahah (il fatto è che uso da poco la china..secondo me era il pennino tarocco :l...) Comunque,questo è il primo(ti ricordo che avevo il pennino rotto ed è il primo disegno che ho chinato in vita mia...xD)Spero vada bene,anche se,versione digitalizzata con i colori,io l'avrei preferita...(che gusti strambi hai :D) (Ah...per di più il foglio non ci stava tutto nello scanner e mi ha tagliato via il resto..ç_ç) P.S:se ti serve una versione di qualità maggiore,mi dovresti dare email o quant'altro,perchè qui non posso postare più di 10 MB. Detto questo,attendi per la versione invecchiata...:_) Ahaha,Doretta bacucca,la farò digitale suppongo.. No,ok..ritiro ciò che ho detto..te l'ho fatta ancora a mano perchè tempo non permette digitale! Doretta Doremì (discussioni) Eh,eh!Corretto..xD Doretta Doremì (discussioni) Oh signore!Il tuo profilo mi fa scompiscare!!Ahah,la parte della famiglia poi...comunque sono felice che ti piacciano i disegni ;) Doretta Doremì (discussioni) Scompiscare..bhe,prova a suddividare la parola...XD è un modo di dire di una persona che ride talmente tanto da farsela addosso! c: Perciò,è esilarante leggere le vicende del tuo parentado c: Ma,adesso,non esageriamo c:..si sono brava,ma non fino a sto punto..poi ancora devo frequentare l'artistico,quindi ho proprio molto da imparare!Magari in futuro,chissà v_v c'è gente molto più brava di me...della mia età non saprei XD..comunque,è da poco che disegno paperi c: sono decisamente meglio nel realismo...eh,eh!comunque se hai preso paperinik appgrade,vedi che mi hanno pubblicato un mio disegno c: Ciao Gnokko! Doretta Doremì (discussioni) Oswald il coniglio fortunato Non voglio sembrare pesante riguardo la parentela di Oswald il coniglio fortunato, ma cerca di inserire solo i parenti più stretti (come dice la voce del template) e solo quelli davvero citati nel videogioco. Per esempio Top de Tops, Topolinda e Jeremy Mouse sono tutti personaggi ideati da autori italiani, quindi dubito fortemente siano stati nominati in un gioco di distribuzione mondiale, o sbaglio? Perciò non fare parallelismi del tipo se Oswald è "fratello" di Topolino allora tutti i parenti di Topolino sono anche suoi, ti ripeto che la parentela tra i due è più che altro una fraternità artistica. --Arare (discussioni) Ciao. Dipende. Il campo è ancora inesplorato, se abbiamo tanto materiale a disposizione e non ci sono già wiki a riguardo (come per KH), è anche possibile aprire una nuova categoria. Dimmi tu di che giochi vorresti parlare e se hai già del materiale per farne una voce (non vale copiare da wikipedia o da altri siti...questi ultimi, semmai, possono servire per le note). Paolino Paperino quack! 13:28, mar 14, 2013 (UTC) Piacere sono un vecchio utente che, per il momento, preso da altri progetti in alcune wiki Americane vengo a mancare. Vedo che sei nuovo e non posso darti nessun suggerimento visto che non so che progetti ha in mente Carlo (Paolino Paperino); in ogni caso, se sei nuovo e/o inesperto nel campo della wikia italiana e estera chiedi consiglio a me, o agli altri admin che saranno certamente a tua disposizione. Saluti :) ~Dario Beh, siccome la wiki italiana di Epic Mickey conta appena 10 e siccome abbiamo già una pagina su Oswald, credo che sia possibile parlarne, se hai materiale (certo non è un argomento "caldo" della wiki, è secondario rispetto all'argomento generale). Paolino Paperino quack! 17:31, mar 14, 2013 (UTC) Ma..a me la storia "Qui,Quo,Qua e il segreto del parco"risulta sul numero 2953... Si,si l'ho letta ma io avrei fatto riferimento alla storia Zio Paperone e la formula della ricchezza dove Paperone fa proprio riferimento al matrimonio.. Comunque...resto dell'idea che Brigitta è importante per Paperone ma non fino a quel punto..Doretta Doremì (discussioni) Epic Mickey Il tuo progetto di creare un pagina di approfondimento sul videogioco, è una bella idea. Ti consiglio inoltre di utilizzare la parola videogioco e non videogame, so che può sembrare un sottolinatura eccessiva, ma siamo una wiki italiana e quindi ci dobbiamo sforzare di utilizzare il più possibile la nostra lingua. Suppongo che tu creerai due pagine distinte per i due giochi giusto? una sola a mio parere mischierebbe troppo gli argomenti. PS Priscilla non ti risponderà se non la settimana prossima perché aveva degli impegni e non riuscirà a connettersi fino a martedì o giù di lì. Ciao caro gnokko,ok! Non ho ancora disegnato Doretta anziana,sarà divertente *-*! ma che tipo di disegni?Primi piani o figura intera o bho ? :_) figurati!io adoro disegnare...solo che se te ne devo fare due,devi aspettare anche fino a domani/dopodomani :D...ah ultima cosa,disegno digitale o a matita? :_) e matita sia!faccio anche prima XD Doretta Doremì (discussioni) Ciao, Gnokko, in effetti sono un utente abbastanza recente, anche se prima dell'iscrizione seguivo già questa Wiki. Beh, che dire, un'opportunità di conoscenza non si rifiuta mai. A presto, --Sublime Zatnor (discussioni) 08:10, mar 26, 2013 (UTC) Beh devi sapere che per la famiglia dei Topi nessun autore ha mai creato un albero genealogico rigoroso a cui ci si possa rifare simile per esempio a quello di Don Rosa. Di conseguenza i singoli disegnatori/sceneggiatori hanno creato di volta in volta i parenti in base alla necessità della storia senza interessarsi a creare una parentela coerente con tutti gli altri personaggi inventati dagli altri autori. Per concludere non credo di poterti aiutare a svelare la reale parentela che unisce Topolinda, Jeremy Mouse e tra loro. Non so chi abbia scritto che sono tra loro fratelli però se non lo reputi corretto modifica pure. Per quanto riguarda Top de Tops hai ragione tu è il bisnonno. -- 12:50, mar 26, 2013 (UTC) Rispondo con ordine alle tue domande #Effettivamente è più probabile che Jeremy Mouse e Topolinda mi risultano fratelli,rispettivamente,del padre e della madre di Topolino piuttosto che fratelli tra loro. Quindi direi di tenere questa informazione come valida. #Io ho messo il template lavori in corso alla pagina di Topolinda, ma non ho ancora avuto il tempo di modificarla, perciò vuoi farlo tu ti do carta bianca. #Per atomino va bene così come hai sistemato tu #Le categorie devono essere aggiunte manualmente puoi andare in fondo alla pagina e cliccare aggiungi categoria oppure se la modifichi in modalità visuale a destra puoi inserire le categorie. Nel caso specifico di Epic Mickey si dovrà aggiungere solo la Categoria:Videogiochi che però è ancora da creare. Ps Ma tu riusciresti a creare una versione ordinata, magari al computer dell'albero genealogico di Topolino cosicché lo possiamo caricare sulla wiki? -- 14:06, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) Va benissimo farlo semplice come quello di Ron, immagino che sia più semplice rispetto a disegnarne uno alla Don Rosa. Magari mettici due o tre immagini tanto per abbellirlo. Cmq scrivici che è una rielaborazione della comunità di Paperpedia e non è ufficiale (o qualcosa di simile) e se vuoi puoi anche firmarti :) -- 11:14, mar 29, 2013 (UTC) Ciao! Grazie per la puntale segnalazione. Una classifica esatta, in realtà, non è facile da stilare, perchè ogni autore ha la propria opinione e la propria visione. La pagina relativa, che tu stavi leggendo prima, andrebbe ampliata, con un'adeguata ricerca di fonti: per esempio, secondo Carl Barks, è Cuordipietra il secondo più ricco (questo perchè lui userà Rockerduck una sola volta, preferendo Cuordipietra come rivale per eccellenza di PdP), mentre per la stragrande maggioranza di autori italiani è Rockerduck. Se ti interessa, in Francia c'è un acceso dibattito a questo proposito. Buona giornata Paolino Paperino quack! 16:45, mar 30, 2013 (UTC) Certo che sono attaccato a PaperPedia, perchè non dovrei esserlo? :-) Comunque l'indice si inserisce manualmente nelle pagine che presentano più paragrafi! Paolino Paperino quack! 23:00, mar 30, 2013 (UTC) Intendo che devi specificare che l'albero non è qualcosa di ufficiale della Walt Disney, ma è frutto di una rielaborazione amatoriale fatta dalla comunità di Paperpedia. Chiaro? Poi, se vuoi, puoi firmarti come utente gnokko (o col tuo vero nome) nel caso ci tenessi a far riconoscere il tuo lavoro. Per quanto riguarda Oswald io per il momento non lo metterei, se poi in futuro verrà più approfondita questa sua parentela lo inseriremo. Cmq metti pure i cognomi. Inoltre metti anche la famiglia di Minni che, grazie al fidanzamento tra Topolino e Minni, i due alberi si fondono. Cmq puoi sempre caricare una bozza e poi magari sistemarla dopo che ce l'hai fatta vedere. Io sono in vacanza sino a giovedì quindi non ti potrò rispondere nei prossimi giorni. Buona Pasqua 10:10, mar 31, 2013 (UTC) Ciao, per inserire una nota devi fare come segue. Inserisci nel preciso luogo dove vuoi posizionare il rimando alla nota questo codice: testo che vuoi compaia nella nota; dopo di chè, in fondo alla pagina, apri una sezione chiamata "Note" e inserisci questo tag (se non ancora presente): . Salva la pagina e controlla che compaia tutto in modo corretto. Buona serata ;-) Paolino Paperino quack! 19:59, apr 2, 2013 (UTC) Ciao! Io non ho visto, in realtà, nessun errore di collocazione di Gloria, nè nel menù, nè nelle categorie...Non so, dimmi tu dove hai trovato l'errore! Comunque per gli infobox, non sono necessari, almeno finchè non avremo abbastanza materiale su un certo argomento che richieda la creazione di un template apposito! Paolino Paperino quack! 20:09, apr 8, 2013 (UTC) Grandissimo, non me ne ero mica accorto! Ho sistemato, ora non dovrebbe più esserci l'errore! Paolino Paperino quack! 18:20, apr 9, 2013 (UTC) Ciao! Mi fa piacere che sei sempre informato su quel che capita nelle altre wiki! Ho letto in questa pagina che i nomi dei genitori sono tratti da una storia del 1967. E' un riferimento singolo e quindi piuttosto discutibile, anche perchè se prendessimo per vera ogni storia singola, esisterebbero due Paperoni completamente diversi, uno fratello di Nonna Papera e l'altro fratello della nuora di Elvira. A riguardo delle medaglie, sì volendo, quando ci saranno le prossime nomine, aggiungeremo magari una medaglia o due dedicata al mondo dei topi! :-) Paolino Paperino quack! 11:43, apr 11, 2013 (UTC) Se hai voglia di scriverli, potrebbero completare l'enciclopedia! :-) Paolino Paperino quack! 14:50, apr 11, 2013 (UTC) GRAZIE! Per Gnokko Ciao, si scusami, avevo letto il messaggio qualche giorno fa e stavo per risponderti ma poi sono dovuto uscire e me ne sono completamente dimenticato..comunque quella wiki è inattiva e a me non interessa più anche perché già faccio fatica a controllare questa wiki e modificare qualcosa di tanto in tanto , non riuscirei a dedicarmi completamente ad una wiki.. se vuoi io ti posso nominare admin su quella wiki e gestisci tutto tu! Così modifiche quello che vuoi e correggi gli errori che hai segnalato..più di questo non posso fare mi dispiace! :/ --'Boo96' Ah-hyuck! (PP) 17:47, apr 15, 2013 (UTC) Beh direi che ci possa stare anche se sarebbero classificabili come parenti acquisiti, però questo andrebbe valutato. Non sono mai decisioni di facile interpretazioni queste! Paolino Paperino quack! 18:51, apr 15, 2013 (UTC) Ho fatto! Buon divertimento e trattala bene :) Boo96 Ah-hyuck! (PP) 20:04, apr 15, 2013 (UTC) Guarda che i nomi dei personaggi mica li ho inventati io XD Ti avevo chiesto se riuscivi a farlo perché pensavo che avessi già una bozza pronta, ma se è troppo incasinato perché non è ricostruibile lascia pure perdere. Per le pagine delle nipotine non c'è problema creale pure. 10:28, apr 16, 2013 (UTC) Direi che il template per i personaggi che c'è ora va bene per iniziare ad ampliare le pagine basilari della wiki, poi più avanti e dopo un maggio numero di pagine chiamami e vedremo di modificare e aggiungere adeguatamente i vari template, per ora serve solo quello! Un'amministratore controlla la wiki, può bannare utenti vandali, modificare il layout e la grafica generale della wiki, colori, codici e aggiungere opzioni..ci sono diverse guide su come amministrare una wiki nelle varie community! Inoltre Topolino viene creato da Walt Disney e Ub Iwerks nel 1928, la sua prima apparizione risale al 15 novembre 1928 nel cortometraggio Disney Stemboat Willie Saluti, Boo96 Ah-hyuck! (PP) 15:09, apr 16, 2013 (UTC) Vecchio io ti avevo lasciato carta bianca, quindi fa come meglio credi. Ti avevo proposto di unire i due alberi pensando che Topolino avesse pochi parenti e volevo solo ramificarlo, ma effettivamente non sono sposati quindi fai pure a meno di metterlo. Per quanto riguarda il cognome dei parenti di Minni è già diverso, il nostro intento è un lavoro di sistemazione della famiglia dei Topi non di creazione ex-novo, ma se non metti Minni il problema non si pone. Cmq prova a caricare un abbozzo così mi faccio un'idea di come l'hai fatto. 07:04, apr 18, 2013 (UTC) D'accordo, mi sembra un ottimo compromesso 11:52, apr 20, 2013 (UTC) Ciao! In effetti scassa proprio metterla continuamente ahahah! Puoi modificarla facilmente nel menù preferenze (lo trovi passando il mouse sul tuo nome utente in alto a destra e cliccando "Preferenze"). Nella scheda "Info personali" (che si dovrebbe aprire subito), trovi lo spazio per scrivere la tua firma così come vuoi che appaia! :-) Paolino Paperino quack! 12:13, apr 29, 2013 (UTC) Ciao! Sì, scrivi la tua firma come hai riportato nella mia discussione, spunti la casella "Voglio usare la sintassi wiki nella mia firma" e poi salvi. Alla fine, potrai utilizzare la tua firma impostata, semplicemente premendo il tasto "Firma" nella barra in alto che si apre ogni volta che modifichi una discussione! Scusa mi ero perso la domanda su Ezechiele Lupo! In effetti hai ragione, manca...ed è un personaggio che mi ricorda tantissimo la mia infanzia..quindi sei autorizzato a creare la sua pagina! :D A riguardo della categorizzazione, puoi considerarlo come un personaggio di entrambi gli universi, come Nocciola! Spero di aver risolto! Ciao ciao Paolino Paperino quack! 15:55, apr 30, 2013 (UTC) Ciao Gnokko! Cambiare il titolo di una pagina è molto semplice..basta che clicchi sulla freccetta vicino al modifica vicino al titolo ed apparirà un menu a tendina tra cui l'opzione "Rename (o rinomina..dipende dalla lingua)" ci clicchi e ti porterà alla pagina dove potrai cambiare titolo! Per quanto riguarda il mess. di benvenuto c'è scritto tutto su QUESTA pagina! Saluti, --'Boo96' Ah-hyuck! (PP) 16:08, apr 30, 2013 (UTC) Ah già! Non è quello..devi usare "Sposta"! Per il resto stesse cose! Ciao Boo96 Ah-hyuck! (PP) 21:15, mag 1, 2013 (UTC) Ma alla fine il progetto dell'albero genealogico di Topolino è naufragato? 17:25, mag 18, 2013 (UTC) Ciao! Eccomi :) Per quanto riguardo Pepper, ti confermo che si tratta un nipote di Ciccio, ecco il motivo della somiglianza. Invece per l'altro personaggio, dovresti scrivermi, se lo ritrovi, almeno il titolo preciso della storia! :-) Ciao e buona giornata! Paolino Paperino quack! 15:35, mag 20, 2013 (UTC) Tranquillo, tranquillo era solo per farti sentire in colpa XD Cmq posso rispondere io alla domanda sulla gatta adolescente che compare con Tip e Tap. E' un personaggio inventato da Riccardo Pesce per la campagna anti-bullismo promossa da Topolino. Non è la nipote di Trudy, o almeno non viene detto né nelle storie in cui compare, né negli editoriale che le accompagnano. E' la bulla della scuola dove vanno Tip e Tap ed è a capo di una banda di ragazzi. Per ora è comparsa in queste due storie (1 e 2). -- 20:36, mag 20, 2013 (UTC) Ciao! Ho fatto qualche ricerca, sembra sia un personaggio nuovo, inventato dagli autori della storia che mi hai citato. Non escludo possa essere una parente di Trudy, ma (a parte la somiglianza), non sembrano esserci altri elementi che possano confermare (ma nemmeno escludere) questa tesi! Buona giornata, Paolino Paperino quack! 16:35, mag 21, 2013 (UTC) P.S.: ho visto solo ora che ti aveva risposto già Arare...scusa :D Paolino Paperino quack! 16:36, mag 21, 2013 (UTC) Sono dei personaggi secondari che popolano la città di Topolinia, amici di Minni e Topolino. QUA trovi la loro pagina di Wikipedia in cui ci sono anche i collegamenti alle loro pagine dell'INDUCKS. Cmq Patrizia fa un breve cameo nella storia di Casty uscita su Topolino 3000. -- 19:06, mag 23, 2013 (UTC) Cmq qua puoi trovare le schede d'approfondimento sul sito Topolino.it dei due personaggi. Così ti puoi fare un'idea. 1 e 2 -- 16:38, mag 24, 2013 (UTC) ll cavallo è Codino Cavallo Marino, un personaggio di infima importanza creato da Romano Scarpa. ---http://it.paperpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Utente:PRISCILLA_DUCKLAIR / http://it.paperpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Discussioni_utente:PRISCILLA_DUCKLAIR 05:34, mag 26, 2013 (UTC) Di nulla! Anch'io mi chiedevo chi diavolo fosse quel coso, poi l'ho letto sulla pagina "Topolino 3000"... Non chiedermi però cosa cavolo abbia mai fatto di importante nella sua miserrima vita! ---http://it.paperpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Utente:PRISCILLA_DUCKLAIR / http://it.paperpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Discussioni_utente:PRISCILLA_DUCKLAIR 13:26, mag 26, 2013 (UTC) Ciao! Ho guardato su Picsou Wiki e anche loro inseriscono Gloria unicamente nel mondo dei paperi e lo stesso fa Wikipedia. Probabilmente la voce di Farfalla Purpurea è stata inserita erroneamente nel progetto Topolinia! Paolino Paperino quack! 18:04, mag 29, 2013 (UTC) Ciao! Non ha problemi, il Leaderboard classifica gli utenti in base ai "punti" che ottengono. Coloro che hanno lo stesso punteggio, vengono messi nella stessa posizione della classifica.. :-) Paolino Paperino quack! 15:37, giu 10, 2013 (UTC) Ehilà!Mi dispiace non averti risposto prima ma sono ancora al mare!appena torno ti informo :DDoretta Doremì (discussioni) De paperinis? :-) Paolino Paperino quack! 21:13, lug 28, 2013 (UTC) Ti giuro che non me ne sono mai accorto! Grazie della segnalazione!! :-) Paolino Paperino quack! 17:18, lug 29, 2013 (UTC) Ciao Gnokko, "De Paperinis" l'ho aggiunto io. L'ho letto sulla pagine dedicata ai personaggi nel numero 3 della Grande Dinastia dei Paperi, dove dice che il nome originale è Heuy, Dewey and Luoie Duck. mentre nel nome italiano dice: Qui Quo Qua (de Paperinis). Non so però da dove abbiano preso questa fonte.